The New Beginning
by GamecubeSlendy
Summary: After Pikachu's tragic death, Ash will dramatically change his lifestyle. His friends, his family, most of his old pokemon...gone. After time passes, what will happen when his old life catches up to him?
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum trembled over the bare patch of ground that was Pikachu's grave. A thunderstorm brewed above him, rain and wind blowing in everyone's faces. His hat covering most of his face, tears streamed down his cheeks and fell on the ground as Brock layed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Ash's mom had contacted all his old friends and told them of Pikachu's death. Their answer was an immediate " Ok" and they all dropped what they were doing , packed their bags, and traveled to Ash's house. Dawn, Misty, and May were crying off to the side, memories of Ash's beloved Pikachu sweeping past them. Nurse Joy was there as well, although she wasn't in the best of shape either. She was the Nurse Joy that ,in fact, couldn't save Pikachu, and was distraught over the only patient she had ever lost. Brock stayed next to Ash, being his friend through most of Ash's journey as a pokemon trainer, her felt the need to be there with him. Although Brock was tearing up as well, he had his eyes on Nurse Joy. Even at a time like this, Brock couldn't ignore the beauty of Nurse Joy. But none understood the pain and sorrow that Ash was going through. Pikachu, his first ever pokemon and loyal companion for many years was taken away from him in an instant. In his arms, was the cold corpse of the mouse pokemon. He cradled it, afraid to let his best friend go. Ash's mom, layed a hand on his other shoulder. " It's time, Ash" she said, her voice cracking a little from her constant crying, not just because of Pikachu's death, but because of the state her only son was in.  
Ash held his Pikachu tighter, new tears streaming down his face. " I can't." he cried. He lifted his head just enough to see the grave dug especially for Pikachu.  
" Yes you can Ash. " his mother said, a little more sternly but new tears replaced the old ones as she forced the words out.  
" I don't want any of you here" Ash growled, clinging to his best friend as shocked expressions came from everyone.  
" Ash..." Misty started to say, but Dawn gestured to her that it wasn't the time.  
" They just came here to help" Ash's mother said with an exasperated tone.  
" None of them stuck with me, none of them were them in my time of need. They all left me." Ash yelled, turning around to face his mom, a look of pure hatred on his face, " Pikachu was the only one who stayed with me all these years!"  
Ash's mom put her hands to her mouth in shock. " A..Ash..." she whispered.  
" Go! All of you." Ash screamed with more force.  
Ash's mom ran back to the house, understanding that her son was in pain and didn't mean what he said; but still hurt at the outburst. Misty , May, and Dawn followed her quickly, sorrow emanating from them that their old friend had really felt that way about them. Brock stayed behind. " Ash, you know we left because we had our own things to do. We couldn't always stay with you." Brock said before joining the girls who walked off.  
Nurse Joy was the only one that stayed behind. " I...I'm so sorry Ash. I tried, i really did." she cried, going into hysterics.  
" You didn't try hard enough" Ash growled, not able to look at her.  
Nurse Joy ran away quickly, crying loudly. Leaving just Ash and his beloved friend. Reaching into his pocket, he brought out four pokeballs. Four familiar pokemon came out from the balls, the usual air of happiness gone from them. Charizard, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, and Squirtle stood before Ash. " Thank you all, for caring about me. You were the only pokemon , other than Pikachu, that truly cared about me." Ash said, gazing at all his pokemon. " But now it's time to say goodbye to him..." Ash said, bending his head to hide his tears. Ash lay the pikachu in his already dug grave and stroked his head one more time. " Goodbye." Ash cried. Reaching into his back pocket, he brought out a pokeball. " I know you never liked it, but i hope it reminds you of me" he said, smilling a little at the memory of Pikachu always denying the pokeball. He lay the pokeball next to the corpse and , with Charizard's help, filled the grave back up. " It's time to go." Ash said, earning a puzzled look from his pokemon. " We can't stay here anymore. We need to go." Ash said, gazing at his pokemon. They all seemed to understand, they were abandoning their old life and moving on to a new, rough one. Ash returned Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Bayleef to their pokeballs and got on Charizard's back. " Let's get out of here." he said, the charizard flapping it's powerful wings, propelling them upward. Ash gave one last look at his the grave, his home, and his town then flew off beyone view, journeying on to his new life.


	2. The Nightmare

Ash tossed and turned on his bed, scattering blankets everywhere. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as memories flooded past him. THe pokemon he had refused to put in their pokeball's gazed at their trainer sadly, understanding he had the same horrid dream every night.

_"Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled, his best friend jumping over his shoulder and onto the field. The mouse pokemon landed gracefully on its feet and awaited orders from its trainer.  
"Pikachu? Seriously? This should be easy" Paul snickered. Reaching into his pocket, the rival brought out a pokeball. "Go! Arceus!" Paul yelled, the legendary pokemon erupting from the pokeball. Arceus glared menacingly at the small pikachu, awaiting orders from his trainer as well.  
Ash scowled. "Pikachu! Use volt tackle!" He ordered arubtly. The pikachu was shrouded in a cloud of electricity as it launched itself at the Arceus. As it collided with the rival pokemon, the rival seemed to take little to no damage. Leaving Pikachu visibly confused. "Again!" Ash yelled. Pikachu repeated the process many times but it led to the same result, nothing. Ash was to focused on beating his rival, he didn't notice his best friend becoming weaker and weaker with every move. Finally, when Ash ordered his pokemon to use volt tackle yet again, Pikachu collapsed with exhaustion.  
"Arceus, use earthquake." Paul said with a devilish smile. Arceus reared up on its back legs and stomped its front legs down, causing a great earthquake. As Pikachu screamed in pain, a light gleam showed in Paul's eyes as and idea came to mind.  
The sound of his best friend screaming brought Ash back to reality. "Pikachu!" he screamed in horror. Ash blindly ran at his pokemon, stretching his arms out and protect it. But, before Ash could get there, Arceus was given a murmured command from his trainer. A roar came from the pokemon that made Ash stop in his tracks. Arceus ran full speed at the injured mouse Pokemon and brutally began to beat it with its front legs. The pikachu belted out a scream that made Ash tremble. Stay away from him!" Ash yelled at the Arceus, scrambling for his Pikachu.  
Paul made a gesture to the Arceus that forced it to stop. "This battle is finished. I can see you are no better, possibly weaker." Paul said in a monotone voice. He returned his pokemon to its ball and stuffed it in his pocket, walking off into the distance, leaving Ash with the unmoving body of his beloved friend and pokemon.  
"P...Pikachu?" Ash asked shakily, praying for an answer. Sadly, there was none. Ash picked up Pikachu, trembling all the while, and cradled it in his arms. Tears sprung from Ash's eyes as he realized his foolish desire, to beat the cruel Paul, even if it meant causing harm to his Pokemon. " D...Don't worry. We'll go to Nurse Joy..." Ash said, running with all the strength he could muster up at the moment toward the nearest Pokemon Center. A tiny sound came from the Pikachu, igniting hope that it would get better. Ash ran faster, ignoring the burning pain in his legs. The center came into sight momentarily and Ash busted open the doors. " I need help!" he cried to anyone who would listen. The somewhat young boy who was dripping from rain and held a badly hurt Pikachu in his arms was a sad sight to those who were in the center at the time. Nurse Joy ran out with a stretcher, taking the Pikachu from its trainer and setting it down gingerly, then running off into a room labeled ' Emergency'. Ash stood there trembling , knowing the grim possibility that Pikachu could not make it. Glancing over through watery eyes, he noticed a telephone on the wall. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and brought out 25 cents which he deposited into the coin slot. Dialing the numbers, Ash looked over his shoulder to see if Pikachu had miraculously became better and was running down the hall, but it didn't happen. " Hello?" said a raspy voice.  
"Professor Oak. I..I need help." Ash said, his voice shaking a little.  
" Where are you at?" Professor Oak asked.  
Ash knew he had made the right choice on the person to call. Professor Oak didn't ask question, didn't hesitate, and didn't accuse you of anything. He just helped you in any way he could. " Unova Region. Lacunosa Town." Ash replied. The professor hung up when Ash finished those words. Ash reluctanly hung up the phone as well, sitting down on a bench near him. He placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his palms and tried to regain control of himself as he recounted the sinister look in Paul's eyes. " He did this..." Ash thought with disgust. A scream snapped Ash's head up.  
Nurse Joy ran out of the room, distraught. " NO!" she cried, sobbing on the floor. Ash widened his eyes as the idea of Pikachu's dead corpse came to mind. He forgot it passivley, knowing he must think optimistic. He stood up quietly and walked over to Nurse Joy who cowered at the sight of him. " I'm so sorry! I tried, I tried, I tried..." Nurse Joy said, sobbing into her hands.  
" What's going on?" he asked, fearing the worst.  
Nurse Joy looked up at him with pained eyes. " It's Pikachu" she said.  
Those two words paralyzed Ash. " It can't be..." he whispered. People crowded around Nurse Joy trying to comfort her while Ash stood motionless. Glancing back at that room, he knew it couldn't be. He and Pikachu had survived through much worse, how could this be any different. An unseen force guided Ash's legs toward the room, him starting to tremble. As he looked inside, the motionless corpse of his beloved friend lay on an operation table. Ash trembled furiously, balling his fists in anger. " No..." he growled. He walked up to the yellow figure and lay a hand on it, feeling now heartbeat. " No" he said with more force. Ash picked up the Pikachu and cradled it gingerly in his arms. The lifeless body made no movement whatsoever. "NO!" Ash screamed. He fell down against the wall and sat their, a boy and his first pokemon, together for the last time._

Ash sat up arubtly in his bed, trembling. Charizard looked up from it's slumber and made a soft noise, as to ask what was wrong. " It wasn't a dream..." Ash sobbed into his hands. " It wasn't a dream..." he repeated sadly.


	3. Team Rocket?

Ash found himself distancing himself farther and farther from all the people he had ever cared about. He had traveled off the map in the Unova region into and unknown part of a forest where no one had ever dared to venture out into. To keep his traveling at a faster pace, he decided to evolve his pokemon when he had settled down or when he didn't feel the need to travel anymore. Looking back at his travel-worn pokemon, a spark of pride ignited in him. No matter how much they walked in a day or how tired they were, they followed him. They had never tried to escape or even go against his orders. " Let's take a break," he said, smirking a little at Bulbasaur as it plopped down on the ground where it was at. Ash sat down and brought out a couple bowls in which he put some berries they had collected. Squirtle ate them heartily, along with Bulbasaur they had finished theirs within seconds of contact. Bayleef had finished hers just seconds later, a look of satisfation on her face. Charizard on the other hand poked at his berries. Ash knew Charizard needed more than the others but he could only spare a little. Ash took his bowl of berries and poured it into Charizard's bowl. " You need it more than i do" Ash said simply, earning a grateful yet worried look from Charizard.  
" Prepare for trouble!" said an eerily familiar voice.  
" And Make it double!" said another creepily familiar voice.  
Ash and the pokemon alike looked around for the owners of the voice, confused. He racked his brain, trying to remember the voices.  
" To protect the world from devastation!" said the girlish of the two.  
" To unite all peoples within our nation!" said the somewhat mannish voice.  
Ash froze suddenly, recognizing the voices. " Oh God..." he grumbled. The pokemon seemed to have the same reaction, although with a more revengeful expression as they remembered Team Rocket's crazy antics to capture them.  
" To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie announced.  
" To extend our reach to the stars above!" James proclaimed.  
Ash face-palmed. " You know, you don't need to do that every time." Ash complained.  
James made an irritated expression. " Let us finish!" said the somewhat mannish voice from behind a bush.  
" By all means, go on..." Ash growled  
" Jessie!" Jessie projected, jumping out from behind a bush and landed clumsily on her feet.  
" James!" James heralded, jumping out from behind the same bush and landing next to his partner with surprising gracefulness."  
" Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie said, throwing her hands up in the air as if she had rehearsed this time and time again.  
" Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James bellowed, throwing his hands up in the air as well, their hands making a sort of platform.  
" Meowth! That's right!" said the scratchy voice of the one and only Meowth as it jumped out from behind the bush and landed squarely on the hand platform. The team posed and froze, waiting for an applause.  
Ash tapped his hands, knowing they didn't deserve a real applause. " Now what do you want." he growled, glaring at the clumsy Team Rocket.  
James shrugged. " The usual. Pikachu should be nearby..." he said, glancing around.  
Ash balled his fists. " You won't find Pikachu here." he said, gritting his teeth.  
Meowth chuckled. " You can't fool us twerp. That Pikachu is always with you." he said, running around looking for the Pikachu.  
" Look all you want, but you won't find him." Ash growled.  
" Well where is he then?" Jessie said, crossing her arms.  
" He's..." Ash started to say but was cut off by a very bored looking James.  
" Look, we don't have all day." he said.  
" He's dead." Ash yelled at the visibly stupid team.  
Jessie and James flinched while Meowth lowered his head. " Your lying!" James and Jessie accused.  
" He's not." Meowth said is a serious tone. " You can sense it, something is missing."  
" Well can we have Charizard?" James said, obviously not taking a hint.  
Ash stood up and glared at James. " Try it, see what happens." he challenged. Charizard bared his teeth at the clumsy team.  
" Challenge accepted." James snickered. " What's a little twerp like you going to do?" James walked up to Charizard only to be bulldozed down by the " twerp". James yelped in surprise, not expecting so much strength out of the enemy he had always known to hide behind his pokemon. James stood up arubtly, eyes widened in surprise.  
Ash smirked. " Can the almighty James not keep his own in a fight?" he taunted.  
James glowered at Ash. " Why you little..." he growled, running at Ash with his fists outstretched. Ash dodged it quickly, turning around and punching James across the face. James fell down in pain, holding his cheek.  
Meowth snickered. " James you really are stupid" he said. " Can't you see he's changed? He's taller. Much stronger. James if anything you have gotten weaker."  
James stood up, wiping some blood off the corner of his mouth. " I see that now. Thanks Meowth for pointing that out..." James glowered at Meowth.  
" Say, Ash you would be a good in Team Rocket" Meowth pointed out, acting more superior than normal.  
Ash was caught off guard by that, " I...um..." he started to say but Jessie cut him off.  
" You know, your right." Jessie said, smiling as if an idea came to mind. " Why don't you join us?"  
Ash clenched his fists, overcome with the question. It would go against everything he had ever fought for before, but he was starting a new life.  
" I'll do it." he said through clenched teeth. Meowth smirked. " You know you can't leave Team Rocket, no matter how much you want to. Believe me, I would have been gone years ago if it weren't for the rules." Meowth said.  
" Lets go to headquarters and get you signed up!" James said, walking off into the other direction. Jessie followed shortly afterward, leaving Meowth and Ash.  
" Are you sure about this?" Meowth said disbelievingly.  
Ash nodded in answer. " I'm starting over." he said simply, " How far away is headquarters?"  
Meowth shrugged. " A few hours walk. But with your Charizard, extensively less."  
Ash looked back at his Charizard. Bayleef, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charizard were huddles together like lost children. They looked at Ash with saddened eyes. " Fly" Ash ordered Charizard. Ash reached into his bag and brought out 3 pokeballs he had kept just in case. " Return" he said, returning the other pokemon to their balls for the first time in months. Ash climbed onto Charizard's back and Meowth did the same, Charizard flapping it's powerful wings and propelling them upward.  
" So why are they walking?" Ash wondered aloud.  
" They're idiots to put it simply." Meowth grumbled.  
" I'm giving you the chance to turn back now. Ash, you aren't like us." Meowth pleaded, knowing in it's heart Ash made the wrong choice.  
" I'm starting over, I explained this to you already" Ash growled, silencing Meowth.  
Meowth was right, they came upon Team Rocket Headquarters within 30 minutes with Charizard's mighty speed. Ash couldn't help but widen his eyes a little at the giant building before him. The huge metal building towered above the tallest trees. Mounted on the front was an " R " for Rocket. Charizard landed in front of the building, lowering it's body for Ash and Meowth to hop off. " Where do we go?" Ash asked.  
Meowth shook his head. " Inside." he said. Meowth led Ash inside the Headquarters, stopping at the front desk. " We've got a new member." Meowth said, gesturing toward Ash. The lady at the desk looked up and was almost shocked.  
" Ash Ketchum?" she said disbelievingly.  
Ash nodded briefly, looking to Meowth.  
" Right this way" she said hurridly, gesturing for the two to follow her into a back room.  
The room was actually an elevator. Ash marveled at the fact that there were 70 floors , as it didn't seem that much from the outside. The woman pressed her finger against a plain part and a voice came over the intercom. " Approved." it said. The elevator automatically moved down at a fast pace. Ash was caught off guard but gained control quickly although the woman and Meowth seemed unaffected. The doors opened to a long hallway. The woman walked down, Ash and Meowth on her heels. The hallway opened up to a decent sized office. " Boss, we've brought him." The woman said, her voice shaking a little. The man turned around in his chair only to reveal Giovanni. The woman bent her head and walked out quickly.  
" Ash Ketchum?" Giovanni said almost as disbelievingly as the woman.  
Ash rolled his eyes. " Who else would it be?" he said, earning a smirk from Giovanni.  
" So you'd like to join Team Rocket?" Giovanni asked, setting his elbows on the desk.  
Ash nodded in a brief reply. " Yes" he said in a serious tone.


	4. Starter

**Hello~ I know some of you are a little confused about the whole Arceus and Paul thing but just wait DX It'll all be explained later! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! You can always PM me if you think I should add something and I shall consider it.  
Dalek567: I like the idea. I might use it :p lol  
TS24: Why thank you~ I try to be different XD  
Subsonic: I have bigger plans for Team Rocket so just wait!  
**

Over the course of a few hours, Ash was given a black Team Rocket uniform and was briefed on the many, complicated rules Team Rocket had. Although he was given the choice to have a partner, he refused, working alone better suited him. Meowth was his only "friend" in Team Rocket. Meowth warned him of things when needed, much to Ash's relief. Jessie and James helped him somewhat, by that they pointed to where the restroom was for Ash.  
As Ash was walking down the hallway, Meowth caught up to him. " Ash. Where are you going?" he asked.  
" Room 265 I think..." Ash said looking down at a piece of paper.  
" Have you gotten your starter Pokemon yet?" Meowth purred.  
Ash looked at Meowth with a confused expression. " Why do i need a starter Pokemon?" he asked.  
" They train the Pokemon beforehand. So, you already have a high leveled Pokemon when you are out in the field." Meowth said, shrugging.  
" Well where do i go?" Ash grumbled, looking around.  
" Follow me." Meowth said, darting off.  
Ash followed Meowth quickly, running into a few people along the way, unlike Meowth as he stealthily moved between people. Meowth stopped in front of a glass door, waiting somewhat impatiently for Ash. Ash was beside him momentarily, Meowth opening the door. The inside consisted of a series of cages that held Pokemon. " Why don't they just use poke balls?" Ash asked.  
Meowth shrugged. " Budget cuts." he said.  
Meowth gestured at the cages, signaling Ash to take his pick. Ash hesitantly looked at the many Pokemon. Raticate...Houndoom...Dragonair... none seemed to fit Ash. His memories flooded back to when he picked his first Pokemon. The only poke ball left held his Pikachu and he didn't know it then, but they would become the best of friends. As he neared the back, he spotted a lone Umbreon huddled in a corner with the label " Reject" on its cage. Ash looked at it curiously, noticing it trembling a little. Ash walked up to the cage and looked at the Umbreon to where he could see its face. The Umbreon looked at him with a mixed amount of curiosity and fear. Ash was almost shocked to see a long scar across its face that never had seemed to heal. " You" Ash said, making his decision. Ash opened the cage and gingerly took the Umbreon out of its cage, holding it in his arms.  
" Is that the one? " Meowth asked, smirking at Ash's decision.  
" Yes." Ash replied.  
" Oh, here's a poke ball." Meowth said, bringing out a poke ball from a cabinet and throwing it to Ash.  
Ash kicked the poke ball away. " I don't want it in a poke ball." he growled. Meowth shrugged and walked out of the room. Ash at his heels.  
" I have to go meet Jessie and James. You can probably go get your first assignment " Meowth said, walking off away from Ash.  
Ash walked off to the front desk, ready to get his first assignment. As he came upon the desk, he realized he passed by the front desk lady all day but never knew her name. He shrugged it off, knowing it was unimportant.  
" Mr. Ketchum, your first assignment is to capture an Eevee for the starter Pokemon lab." The lady said, keeping her eyes on the computer as she typed.  
Ash nodded awkwardly and strolled out the door. When he was outside, he set down the Umbreon and bent down to its height. " Your my Pokemon now" he murmured. It seemed as though the Pokemon gave a slow nod which pleased Ash. " I'm not putting you in your ball." he went on. The Pokemon wagged it's tail happily, seeming to understand everything Ash said. " C'mon." he said, walking off with the Umbreon walking beside him. They walked for what seemed like hours, searching for an Eevee.  
Ash growled. " We should've seen one by now..." he said but was cut off by a brief nudge from Umbreon. He looked down at it as it turned its head to a nearby stream where a girl and an Eevee were training. The inevitable time had come, to take a Pokemon from its trainer. As much as Ash tried to avoid doing it, he knew it had to be done. He walked up to the girl. " Uh...Can i have that Eevee?" he asked. He silently facepalmed himself as he realized he could have done a lot better. He looked at the girl and realized there was something oddly familiar about her.  
" I don't think so" she said angrily. The Eevee glanced up curiously at Ash, and couldn't seem to grasp the concept that it was in actual trouble.  
Ash shrugged. He brought a poke ball out from his pocket and captured the Eevee with no trouble whatsoever.  
" Hey!" she growled, reaching desperately for the poke ball.  
Ash held it just out of her reach. " You can just catch another one, it's not a big deal" he murmured.  
The girl looked at him and froze. " I...I...I'ts you" she stuttered.  
" Uh..ya. It's me?" Ash said, very confused.  
" Ash " the girl said, close to tears.  
Ash couldn't help but freeze as well. " May?" he said disbelievingly.


	5. Meowth Extra Chapter

**Hey~ First of all this is an extra chapter. If it's popular then i may make more. Enjoy~ I admit, i probably got the whole Meowth/Meowzie first meeting wrong but i don't really feel like spending forever looking it up -3- so i made one up!**

****Meowth wandered down the halls looking for Jessie and James. As usual, they had strayed from their usual meeting place which gradually irritated him more and more. As Meowth walked, the intercom system beeped. " MEOWTH? IS THIS THING WORKING? MEOWTH, COME TO THE BOSS'S OFFICE!" Jessie's frantic voice came over the intercom. The people around him looked visually confused but he gritted his teeth. He stomped to Giovanni's office and eyed the pair with a furious look.  
"Now that you are all here... I have some business to discuss." Giovanni growled. His Persian sat at his side, sweeping her glare across the room.  
Meowth felt a light hiss grow in his throat but he bit it back. " yes?" he asked.  
" You haven't been completing any of your assignments. You are useless to Team Rocket." Giovanni sighed, reaching over to stroke Persian on the head.  
"Tell me something i don't know..." Meowth murmured.  
" Boss! It was all Ash's fault! Now that he's with us, we'll do better!" Jessie cried.  
" If i don't see improvement by tomorrow you are being punished." Giovanni said, waving a hand of dismissal.  
Meowth glared at Giovanni and sent his glare toward his Persian next. He found the Persian was already glaring at him, but with another look in her eyes. A somewhat familiar look he had known long ago. He dismissed the thought quickly, knowing he was wrong. Meowth huffed and followed Jessie and James out of the room.  
"I'll be going now..." Meowth said, walking away. Although he didn't have a house, Team Rocket provided him with a decent sized room for a Meowth in the basement. Jessie and James waved an awkward goodbye and walked off in the other direction. Meowth stepped onto the elevator and pressed the " Basement" button. As the elevator descended, Meowth's thoughts drifted back to the old days. _  
A beautiful young Meowth walked down the streets that Meowth and his gang controlled._ _Meowth caught sight of her quickly, gaping at her beauty. As he snuck away from his gang, he approached the beautiful Meowth and smiled. " Hey" he said. The female Meowth seemed disgusted somewhat, while she was a high-class Juliet and he was a street gang Romeo, they didn't quite fit well.  
" Hello " she meowed, flicking her tail in annoyance.  
" I'm Meowth. Who might you be?" Meowth said, turning on the charm.  
" Meowzie." she purred.  
" O..Oh nice name." he stuttered.  
Meowzie giggled at his awkwardness. " So your in a street gang?" she said, gesturing over toward the group of cats that seemed to be waiting for Meowth. _  
_"N..No..." he said, trying to make up some elaborate lie but quietly failed. " Yes." he admitted, drooping his head a little and looking up at Meowzie. _  
_" That's cool." she said, easing the tension in the air._  
_They had walked around the city, talking for hours. As the sunset came upon them, Meowzie turned to Meowth. " I have a confession, I have never really liked Meowths. I prefer living with humans. You are nice to talk to though" she said.  
Meowth let his tail droop. " I..Is that so?" he said.  
" Yes. I should be getting back to my owner... I hope i'll see you around" she said, licking his cheek much to Meowth's surprise.  
She darted off toward her home and Meowth found himself staring off after her. He sighed. How could he, a filthy Meowth, have fallen for a house-pet?  
The next day Meowth scrambled back to his gang, only to find they had shut him out. " You left us for a house-pet!" they had told him, not forgiving him. Meowth was forced to move. As he lay in a damp box near a dumpster, a pink haired women passed by him and picked him up. As she fawned over his cuteness, a purple haired man came up and brought out a poke ball. Meowth hissed at the sight_ of it. _The purple haired man put the poke ball up quickly. The pink haired women had pet him and acted friendly and Meowth seemed drawn to them. His decision was final, to go with them. As he hopped into a car with them, they drove by a house with a beautiful Meowth sitting in the windowsill. " Meowzie.." he said.  
The purple haired man slammed the breaks. " Did that Meowth just talk?" he asked the pink haired women.  
" I think so..." she said in surprise.  
" Meowzie." Meowth said again, almost begging them to let him out.  
" What's a Meowzie?" the purple haired man said in wonder.  
" Let me out" Meowth growled, the pink haired women let him out in surprise.  
Meowth darted toward the window standing in front of Meowzie. " Meowzie, i have to go" he said in sorrow.  
" Did you just speak like a human?" Meowzie said.  
" Yes" Meowth said.  
" Freak!" she spat, her pelt bristling.  
That one word hurt Meowth more than a lifetime of hunger and loneliness. _" W..What?" he asked.  
_" You heard me! Go away!" she screeched._  
_Meowth backed away with his tail between his legs. Tears blinded his sight as he ran back to the car. How could he have ever believed a beautiful would be falling for him? Meowth curled up on a seat and gently drifted off to sleep, knowing he was just a worthless street_ cat.  
Meowth's attention snapped back as the elevator ringed. It stopped on his floor and he stepped off immediately and headed down the hall into a small storage unit just big enough for a Meowth to fit through. He closed the small door behind him and curled up on his bed, staring at the one picture he had of Meowzie before sleep overcame him.

**Hope you guys liked it~ As you can see, i didn't go by the anime's version of meowth's love story but i personally enjoyed it -3- **


	6. Missions

**Hey guys~ I waited a little longer to post this chapter but this is for all you MayxAsh fans! Let's see if we can get more reviews : lol**

Ash stared disbelievingly at his old friend. " W..What are you doing here?" he stammered.  
May rolled her eyes. " If you have to know i was training my Eevee, the one you so rudely stole." she said.  
Ash reached his hand in his pocket and fished out the captured Eevee and gave the poke ball to May. " Sorry..." he murmured.  
May looked at him sorrowfully. " Your in team rocket?" she asked.  
Ash nodded. " Yep." he answered.  
May hesitated. " Why?" she asked.  
Ash glared at May. " Why shouldn't I? I was weak before." he spat.  
May stepped back a little. " Alright... but we've all been looking for you. You could have at least told us where you'd be..." she said, tears springing in her eyes.  
Ash felt guilt rise in his stomach. While he did want to tell his friends where he was or even say hey to them, he knew he could never return back to them. Umbreon nudged his leg. Ash looked down at his pokemon and realized if he didn't come back with an Eevee he would be in trouble. " Do you know where i can find an Eevee?" he asked awkwardly.  
May thought hard for a moment. " They usually hang around this area... but if you can't find any here I know Brock might give you one." she said.  
Ash shook his head. " I'd rather not face him. Thanks though." he said, walking off with Umbreon at his heels.  
May stared after him. " Wait!" she called out to him, running after Ash.  
Ash hesitated then turned around to face her. " What?" he grumbled.  
" You're just going to leave? We haven't seen each other for years." she said, tears falling down her cheeks.  
" May..." he said guiltily, " You know I have to"  
May balled her fists. " You don't have to. You can come back with me." she cried.  
Ash stared at her for the longest time. She seemed to be struggling back tears as she clenched her teeth and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." he said, walking off yet again, leaving May.  
" Wait!" she called out again.  
Ash shook his head. " You know i have to leave May!" he grumbled.  
" Ash..." she cried.  
Ash hesitated a moment before walking up close to her and lifting up her head with his hand. A light blush covered her face as he did so, causing him to smirk a bit. He slowly placed his lips onto her's. May leaned into the kiss. Ash stopped the kiss, looking at May and then walking off. May found herself staring off after him.  
" Ash.." she cried quietly.  
Ash journeyed on, not bothering to look back. He knew if he looked back, even for a short second, he would have stayed. But he knew he could never stay with her. Ash came across a small meadow with a few Eevee frolicking in the grass. He bent down and made as little noise as possible, as not to scare them off. He carefully made his way over to them and brought out a poke ball. Ash quickly threw the ball at an Eevee, a noise signaling that he had succesfully caught the pokemon. He walked over to the caught pokemon and picked up the ball, stuffing it in his pocket. " Now to get back..." he said, looking in ever direction to see if he remembered where to go. Umbreon darted off, Ash quickly running off after it. " Stop!" he yelled. The Umbreon ran on, stopping in front of Team Rocket Headquarters. Ash smirked. He and the Umbreon entered the building, dropping off the poke ball containing the caught Eevee and the front desk. Ash walked aimlessly throughout the building, having no job or assignment. As he walked, he thought about May. Why did she have to show up? By now, she's probably told every one of his appearance. But, that kiss... no. He mustn't think of this now.  
"Ash!" called a familiar voice.  
Ash turned around to face Meowth. " Hey" he murmured.  
" They have a new assignment for you. It seems pretty important." Meowth said.  
Ash shook his head. " Already?" he asked, getting a nod from Meowth in reply. " Fine.." he mumbled, walking back to the front desk. He came upon the front desk and leaned on the table. " So?" he asked.  
The woman at the desk kept her gaze on the computer. "You are scheduled to go on a raid of Professor Oak's lab." she said.  
Ash froze. " Professor Oak?" he stammered.  
The woman silently mouthed an " Idiot" then turned her gaze to him. " Just meet with the group by the door. They'll explain everything." she said slowly.  
Ash glowered at the woman and turned to the group of about six by the door. " Hey.." he greeted.  
" Have you been briefed of our mission?" said Butch.  
" Not yet..." Ash said, trying to remember his name, " Chuck?"  
Butch raged. " MY NAME'S BUTCH!" he seethed.  
"So what's the mission?" Ash asked.  
Butch calmed himself long enough to brief Ash on the mission. " We must sneak into Professor Oak's lab and capture as many good pokemon as we can. Try to avoid the lower level and weak pokemon." Butch said.  
Ash nodded. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked around. " So when do we go?" he asked.  
"Right now" said a Team Rocket grunt whose name escaped Ash.  
The group headed out the door, calling their flying-type pokemon to fly them to Pallet town. Butch used a Pidgeot as did the others. Ash on the other hand had Charizard, but Charizard seemed dull. The fire pokemon showed no emotion or greeted Ash in any way, it just flew. This was strange to Ash, since he was so used to his pokemon greeting him. As they came upon Pallet Town, Ash felt a sense of regret cross over him. But he knew if he failed his mission he would be punished, possibly severely. The group landed in front of the building, walking in casually. Ash kept his head down, not bearing to look up at his hometown. They opened the building and made their way toward the pokemon room. " look for the high level pokemon" Ash ordered. The group searched, only finding disposable pokemon.  
" What are you doing!?" screamed a female voice.  
Ash looked up to see an orange haired girl with her hair up in a side pony tail. " This is none of your business..." Butch said.  
" Go! Staryu!" Misty said, bringing out a star shaped pokemon.  
Butch reached in his pocket for a pokemon but Ash stopped him, " I got this. " he murmured. " Go. Umbreon."  
The Umbreon ran out from beside him and stood it's ground, growling at the staryu.  
" Staryu! Use Water Gun!" Misty ordered. The star pokemon shot water at Umbreon, damaging it. Umbreon flinched but regained it's ground, awaiting orders.  
" Use quick attack." Ash said. Umbreon stealthily attacked Staryu.  
"Leave!" Misty said, yet again.  
"Can't do that!" Ash said, smirking.  
Misty threw herself at Ash, fists outstretched. She aimed for his face, but missed, Ash dodging it.  
" You've gotten slower" Ash snickered, dodging yet another blow from Misty.  
"What?" she said, confused. She looked him in the eye punched him as hard as she could in the face. " YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON ASH!" she screamed.  
Ash rolled his eyes. " Tell me something i don't know..." he said.  
" We've all missed you! You are so selfish!" she yelled.  
Ash looked back at the group to find they were still looking for high leveled pokemon. Is it that hard to find a good pokemon in a professor's lab? " I think it's best you leave." Ash said.  
"NO!" Misty said through clenched teeth.  
Ash glared at Misty. " Why ever not?" he asked.  
Misty started to say something but trailed off as tears came to her eyes. " I hate you" she said.  
Those three words hit Ash like a missile. Even though he never contacted them, he never expected her to hate him.  
"Oak has better pokemon, believe me. But Team Rocket will never get their hand's on them" she growled.  
" We'll be back." he growled.  
" We'll be waiting" Misty said, holding Ash's stare.  
Ash smirked. " Have you seen May yet?" he said.  
" No. " Misty said.  
" We met earlier." Ash said.  
" So?" Misty asked, bored.  
" We kissed." Ash said.  
Misty was obviously hurt but didn't show it. "S..So?" she stammered angrily.  
" Your so jealous" he snickered.  
" Get out of here!" Misty yelled.  
Ash shrugged. " Alright." he said, the group was failing at looking for pokemon anyway. He gestured to them that it was time to go. As they mounted their pokemon, Ash stopped. " You guys go on" he said, the others shrugging and flying off. Ash slipped off toward his home. He opened the fence gingerly, knowing his mother never locked it. He made his way to the backyard and bent down beside Pikachu's grave. " Hey buddy..." Ash said, putting his hand on the ground. "I know i'm different now. But...But I'm still your trainer." he said, choking back tears. " I'll be back, don't you worry." he said, standing up. He walked back to his Charizard and flew back to Team Rocket headquarters, his mind filled with sorrow.


	7. The end?

**Hey :( Well anyways this is the last chapter, i may change my mind but as of now this is the last chapter. If to many people think i should keep going with this then i'll try ^_^" haha well enjoy!**

Ash Ketchum paced the outside of headquarters nervously. Why was his past catching up with him so fast? He had done his best to avoid any contact with _them_. But, the thing that haunted him was the newest mission. He was on the battle patrol with about 10 other team rocket grunts. He would lead them into Professor Oak's lab and capture the best of his pokemon. But he couldn't...Professor Oak was a kind old man who had done no wrong against Ash. What should he do? He wants to be the best team rocket grunt he can be, but what of his friends?  
Sighing, he looked to Umbreon. "What do you think I should do?" he mumbled.  
The Umbreon gave an apparent shrug, causing Ash to roll his eyes.  
Ash walked deeper into the forest, setting himself down on a tree stump. He ran his fingers through his hair irritably. "It's all Paul's fault..." he growled, "If it weren't for him and that _Arceus_ I would've still had Pikachu and my friends!" He hated Paul. How did he even get an Arceus? it's not like you see an Arceus hopping through a meadow.  
Umbreon jumped up onto his lap and stared up at him.  
"What do you want?" he grumbled.  
Umbreon gave him a hard glare.  
"It's not like I can..." Ash started to say but stopped as he came to a realization. He needed to warn them.  
Standing up abruptly, he summoned his Charizard from it's poke ball. "Take me to Pallet Town" he ordered, the Charizard bending down to let Ash on its back. They soared through the air, passing many towns. As they flew, he couldn't get the thought of one person out of his head...May. What would she think of him now? He had to fight with Team Rocket or face severe consequences. Although Ash did have a soft spot for Misty and Dawn, he felt a since of love for May. Charizard's roar brought him back to reality as they came upon Pallet Town. They descended, Ash hopping off Charizard.  
Ash walked into Professor Oak's lab, walking somewhat hurriedly to his office. He knocked gently and opened the door to reveal a gray haired man sitting as he desk.  
"Ash Ketchum. I've been expecting you" Oak said in his raspy voice.  
"I have come to warn you, Team Rocket is attacking the lab. They will be capturing your strongest Pokemon. You need to gather some forces." Ash said, a hint of concern in his voice.  
"I understand that. Giovanni already contacted me. I want to ask you something though, who's side are you on?" Oak asked, his blind eyes staring at Ash.  
"I...I'll be fighting with Team Rocket." Ash admitted, turning his head away from Oak.  
"You must do whatever you think is right." Oak said, shrugging.  
"I wish you the best of luck." Ash said, bowing.  
"The same wishes go to you Ash Ketchum." Oak spoke.  
Ash walked out of the office grimly. He walked out of the building with his head down in shame. As he walked outside, the light seemed to blind him. Ash silently walked over to his mother's house, gingerly knocking on the door.  
The woman who opened the door was almost unrecognizable. She had gray hair and bags under her eyes, and looked as though if you so much as touched her she would break.  
"Ash?" the woman asked feebly.  
"Mom" Ash said, reaching in to hug his mother.  
The old woman hugged her son in return, tears falling from her face. "Where have you been?" she asked.  
"On my own journey. But it will come to a close, soon." he said, brushing aside a hair from his mother's face.  
His mother's eyes wandered to the Pokemon that stood at Ash's side. "Who might this be?" she asked.  
"This is Umbreon. It was given to me." Ash said, the Umbreon jumping on Ash's shoulder.  
"It looks very nice." she said, petting Umbreon's head.  
Ash walked on to the backyard, sitting down in front of Pikachu's grave.  
"Ash, what are you doing?" she asked.  
Ash waved her away with a hand, silencing her. She leaned against the doorway and Ash leaned over the grave.  
"Pikachu, you have served me as the best pokemon a trainer could ask for. You stayed with me through the worst of conditions. Although our friendship was tested many times, you passed with flying colors. That is why now, I release you. It was your time to go and i have accepted that. You may go on to the afterlife in peace." Ash spoke, laying a soft hand on the grave.  
Umbreon nuzzled Ash. "Thank you, Ash." It said.  
Ash gaped at the Pokemon. "You can talk?" he said.  
Umbreon shook it's head. "Well yes, but it is only now that you can understand me." it chuckled.  
"So what did you thank me for?" he asked.  
"For releasing me." Umbreon said, looking up at its trainer.  
"P...Pikachu?" Ash asked, putting a trembling hand on Umbreon.  
"Yes. When I died, I resided in this Umbreon; knowing you would find me. I knew you would want to avenge my death, but that is not what was best. I know now that you have released that grudge." Umbreon said, it's voice cracking from oncoming tears.  
Ash pulled Umbreon into his lap and hugged it. "Thank you for guiding me for my life as a trainer, in life and death. You have always done what was best for me, now i must do what's best for you. I have freed you from your ties to me." Ash said, his own voice trembling.  
Umbreon licked Ash's face. "Thank you, Ash" It said. Ash watched as the Umbreon was shrouded in a mist and slowly disappeared from the Earth. A single tear fell from Ash's face and onto the spot where the Umbreon stood just moments ago.  
Ash stood up and turned to his mother that had watched the scene. Her face was red from crying and she held a hand to her mouth. "Ash..." she sobbed.  
Ash was about to comfort his mother but, sudden shadows appeared. Looking up, a hoard of flying pokemon flew overhead. "No...!" he shouted. The battle has started. Ash ran with all the strength he could muster toward's Oak's lab, but was quickly stopped by a Team Rocket grunt.  
"Forgot your poke ball." He said, handing Ash a black poke ball.  
"What's in it?" Ash asked curiously.  
They shrugged. "Just hurry up! They have forces already battling!" they said, running off to help out with a battle.  
Ash did not notice the many heated battles that surrounded him. He started to help out one of Oak's employees with a battle but stopped. He couldn't help the _enemy_. Shuddering, he ran inside to find the stash of rare and strong Pokemon. But, he was stopped by Brock.  
"Ash! You don't belong with them! Help us." Brock said, an Onix at his side.  
"I...I'm sorry." Ash said uttered.  
Ash brought out the Bayleef. "Bayleef use solar beam!" he ordered. The Bayleef used the attack, inflicting massive damage on Onix, to where it fainted.  
Brock ran to his Onix with a revive, but Ash ran on. He couldn't stop. As he came closer to what he thought was the rare pokemon, Dawn and Gary ran up to Ash.  
"This is madness! Stop this now!" Gary yelled.  
Ash was about to yell back at his old rival but was stopped dead by Dawn. She was abnormally fat. "Your pregnant?" he gaped.  
Dawn blushed wildly and turned her head. "It's none of your business." she said.  
Gary couldn't help but snicker. "It's mine." he said.  
"Congrats." Ash growled.  
"I won't let you get away with this." Gary growled.  
"Go! Charizard!" Ash yelled, summoning his Charizard.  
"Go! Venysaur!" Gary ordered.  
"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard attacked Venysaur with a wave of fire, badly damaging the grass-type pokemon.  
"Venysaur, use tackle!" Gary instructed. Venysaur tackled Charizard with considerably slow speed, Charizard easily moving out of the way.  
"Charizard, flamethrower!" Ash commanded yet again. Charizard attacked the already weak pokemon with a wave of fire, causing it to faint.  
"You BASTARD!" Gary screamed, running to his Venysaur.  
Ash muttered a quick 'sorry' then zoomed off toward the rare pokemon.  
A sudden kick to the face knocked him sideways. "Watch it!" he grumbled, looking over to see a teary-eyed May.  
"How could you do this Ash?" she asked.  
Ash wanted to reach out and take her in his arms but knew he couldn't do that, " I'm sorry." he said, staring at May.  
May blushed with a mix of embarrassment and anger. "You aren't getting past me." she growled, summoning Blaziken.  
"Go, Squirtle!" Ash said, Squirtle coming out from the poke ball.  
"Blaziken, use karate chop!" May ordered.  
Blaziken hit Squirtle with a karate chop that was surprisingly powerful. Squirtle flinched in pain.  
"Now! Use it again!" May called to her pokemon.  
The fire pokemon continued to attack the squirtle with karate chop, inflicting somehow massive damage.  
"Squirtle, use Surf!" Ash called.  
Squirtle summoned water from all around, riding on a powerful surf and crashing into Blaziken. The opponent pokemon was defeated almost instantly with a critical hit.  
May gritted her teeth. "How dare you!" she yelled.  
Ash shrugged. "Sorry!" he said.  
May bent over Blaziken and gave it a revive, tears falling from her face.  
Ash walked over to her and layed a hand on her shoulder. "I truly am sorry." he whispered.  
May shrugged off his hand. "Whatever." she cried.  
Ash pecked her on the cheek and went on, opening the door to a world of rare pokemon. Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres flew around the large room. Entei, Suicune, and Raiku trotted around side by side. Latias and Latios zoomed through the air. "H...How..." Ash mumbled. How could so many legendary pokemon be in one room? Oak was sitting in the middle of the room, stroking Suicine on the head.  
"This is my collection. They have willingly stayed her for years to escape the stress of running from trainers out to capture them." Oak said.  
"Impressive..." Ash said in awe. He glanced over at Latias. The Latias stared back at him for a moment then soared of with Latios.  
"I cannot let you have them." Oak said.  
"Oak..." Ash said, stepping toward him.  
"I will do everything in my power to stop the likes of you and your team from getting these pokemon." Oak said. He stood up feebly, a cane being the only thing keeping him up. "Go. Ho-Oh!" Oak said, the legendary pokemon soaring over his shoulder.  
Ash froze in shock. "I can't battle you!" he cried.  
Just as Oak was about to say something, Giovanni busted in.  
"ITS AMAZING!" he cried, looking around at the pokemon.  
Giovanni noticed the Ho-Oh and smirked. "Ash, use that black pokeball." he said.  
Ash released the pokemon in the ball to reveal none other than Lugia. "W..Wah?" he said in disbelief.  
"Attack the Ho-Oh!" Giovanni ordered.  
"Use Sky-Attack!" Ash called.  
"Ho-Oh! Use Sky_Attack!" Oak ordered. The polar opposites flew at each other with unmistakable rage. They collided, releasing a burst of energy which knocked everyone off their feet.  
"Lugia! Stop!" Ash ordered.  
But, the Lugia unfortunately ignored Ash.  
"They'll destroy the lab! The pokemon will all die!" Oak called to Ash tearfully.  
Ash growled, feebly standing to his feet. He walked against the current of energy emitting from Lugia and Ho-Oh, coming upon them. "Stop this!" Ash yelled.  
The pokemon seemed to fight even fiercer, causing great damage to them both. Ash gritted his teeth and dove in the middle of the fight, screaming in pain as he was hit with both their attacks. The Pokemon came back to reality and stopped their fighting, staring down at Ash in disbelief. Ash coughed up blood and felt blood running from the many gashes he had.  
Oak ran up to him and cried. "I knew you would do what's best." Oak said.  
Ash began to speak but flinched in pain. "Lugia...Ho-Oh...Get rid of Team Rocket." Ash said, looking up at the legendary pokemon that leaned over him.  
The pokemon nodded in answer, a wave of pure rage emitting from them. They first attacked Giovanni , ridding him of the lab. They swept throughout the lab and rid the building of the disease with amazing speed.  
May, Brock, Gary, Misty, and Dawn sensed trouble and slowly walked to the room where Ash lay bleeding. May gasped throwing herself at him. "A..Ash?" she asked weakly.  
"Hello love" he said, looking up at her.  
May lay down beside him, ignoring the pool of blood that surrounded him. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked, struggling not to cry.  
"I don't think so." Ash said.  
Misty fell to her knees in sorrow. She sobbed loudly, catching Ash's attention. "I wanted you to know, I have always loved you. From the day i first met you." Misty sobbed.  
Ash shook his head. "I love you to Misty. But..."he said, looking to May, "Not the same way as i do May."  
Misty nodded in defeat.  
May layed a hand on his cheek and placed her lips on his in a final kiss. Tears fell onto Ash's face as she cried.  
"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a little while." Ash said.  
May nodded in agreement. "I'll see you again, won't I?" she asked.  
"You know it." Ash said, smililng. Right then and there, he died with a smile on his face.  
May sobbed on his chest; Misty, Brock, Gary, and Dawn walking up to cry with her.  
Suddenly, a lone pikachu dropped down from the heavens, walking over to Ash's lifeless form. It was transparent, and oddly familiar. It layed one paw on Ash's hand and seemed to pull Ash's soul out of his body.  
"Pikachu..." Ash said, smiling. He hugged his long time best friend and then looked to his friends. "Thank you all for staying with me, however long." he said, looking around the group but giving a long stare at May.  
"Goodbye." May said, staring up at Ash's ghost.  
"Goodbye my love" he said, soaring up into the heavens with Pikachu at his side.  
"He died the way he lived, with his Pikachu at his side and surrounded by friends." Oak said, lowering his head in respect.  
"He will be missed." Gary said, putting his arm around Dawn's waist and pulling her closer.  
May let fall one last tear then stood. "We have some cleaning up to do." she said, earning a nod from everyone else."

**That was it D: If it's popular enough or if i get to many requests i will continue the story. But other than that i think that's it! Until next time ~MS  
**

"


	8. Pokemon Glass

**I'm back~ This time with some new characters, though we'll still have some of the old ones! Basically, Dawn and Gary's daughter is named Astrid Ash Oak. (I think you can understand where "Ash" came from.) I'm putting a more dark twist on this one so I'm sorry if it isn't the pokemon we all know and love! About six months after Ash's death, Team Rocket joined up with the many other evil corporations and created the most powerful force on the planet, Team Black. Grunts were sent to each home to take away their beloved pokemon, using the pokemon as soldiers or "Peacekeepers". While the citizens gloomily hung onto memories of the past and lived on in a world that was so horribly run by Team Black, the rebellion is brewing. Some of our old heroes rest with the rebellion, leading on a resistance that could possibly turn the tables on the war. The rebellion hides at the bottom of the sea, where Manaphy had once lived. The facility they live in provides air, shelter, and food for the few people and as many pokemon as it could carry. Though Astrid is fifteen, she hasn't ever had a starter pokemon as tradition of most ten year olds. She has a few pokemon that she thinks of as friends, but none would ever satisfy her needs as her very own pokemon. Some of the characters that have either deceased or of unknown whereabouts are: Ash, Professor Oak, Giovanni and Ash's mom. I want to add that yes, this kinda does sound like Hunger Games. For those of you that have heard of "The host" by Stephanie Meyer then this may sound like it as well, but believe me when I say this is going to be entirely new. So enjoy this arc (first arc was short wasn't it? XD ) which I call "Pokemon Glass". Sorry this note is so long XD I'm trying to explain everything as best I can in this chapter so I don't have to the others.  
**

Astrid leaned against the steel door to the meeting room, desperate to hear what the adults were talking about. News of an attack ignited like a fire among the small colony. When, where, how... these details were kept from everyone but the adults that ran the facility. Ear to the door at this point, she struggled to make out the words.  
"Don't you see? The attack would be a big win for the rebellion! They would see us as an actual threat." said the familiar voice of May.  
"Are you that ignorant? Our supplies are still low from you last failed battle plan!" Misty seethed.  
"People make mistakes," May growled.  
"I think making a mistake that caused a mass loss of supplies and wounded soldiers over and over isn't really classified as a mistake anymore." May retorted.  
"Then what is it called, oh wise one?" May said.  
"Ignorance, stupidity, idiocy...must I go on?" Misty answered.  
"Please, this is a meeting. We must work together! Tensions are already rising and we mustn't make them worse with fighting amongst ourselves." said the booming voice of Brock.  
"I think to have a peaceful meeting, May will need to be dismissed." Misty said.  
Fists slammed on the table, causing Astrid to wince. "If we don't attack, we might as well die on this ocean floor! Team Black has taken over _our _world. I for one am not going to stand by and watch it crumble at the hands of_ them_." May growled, the sound of a chair falling backwards and footsteps pounding closer to the door.  
The door slammed open and knocked Astrid to the ground. She quickly scrambled to her feet and tried to ignore the bruise forming on her forehead. "H...Hello May." Astrid said awkwardly.  
May glared at her with her blue eyes then softened them a bit. "You overheard me didn't you?" she smirked.  
Astrid nodded. "You going through with the attack?" she asked hopefully.  
May shook her head. "Unfortunately, they're right. We don't have the supplies we need for this mission. But, I am planning another raid." May said.  
Astrid held her hands together in a sort of praying position. "Can I please come?" she asked.  
May silenced her with a wave of the hand. "I would let you come. But, that's your parents decision." she said.  
Astrid nodded then darted away, leaving May smirking behind her. She was going on this mission, whether her parents liked it or not. Though, it wouldn't hurt to ask them. Astrid slowed her pace to a walk when she came upon the lab door. She lay her hand on the scanner as it recognized her, the door opening instantly. Astrid marched in and gazed at the pokemon that frolicked around the forest-like lab. A group of swallows flew overhead, some digletts burrowing beneath her feet, and a heard of Tauros grazing on the makeshift grass. Though only six humans resided in the underwater facility, it held many pokemon that took refuge from the coldness of the land above. The lab was where the pokemon would come to be familiarized with humans being friends and allies or to heal a nasty wound with the therapeutic scenery and medicines.  
"Astrid, catch the sneasel!" commanded Gary as a lone sneasel ran in her general direction.  
Astrid crouched down and held out a handful of poffins that she had kept in her satchel. The smell alone stopped the sneasel in it's tracks. "Come on." Astrid said, holding her hand out closer.  
The sneasel almost reluctantly walked toward the outstretched hand and bit into the poffin. Of course, it couldn't eat just one. It ate three poffins before it had finally calmed down to a point of capture. Astrid picked the sneasel up gingerly and cradled it as she walked toward her father.  
"Nice job," Gary praised as he took the sneasel from her. He took out a syringe and inserted it in sneasel's skin, a slight wince from the sneasel. "It needed it's vaccines and hasn't been wanting to take it's shots." Gary said.  
Astrid laughed softly. "Well just give it poffins." she said.  
Gary shrugged. "The pokemon don't seem to like me as much as they do you." he said, setting the sneasel down to go play.  
"Hey dad?" Astrid asked, following him through the fields of grass as he checked on the pokemon.  
"Yes?" he asked, bending down to let a pikachu hop onto his shoulder.  
"May said there's going to be a raid..." Astrid said, moving over to let some eevee race off.  
"I know. I've already sent off a list of items I need for the pokemon." Gary said, stretching his arm out to let the pikachu hop off onto a low-lying branch.  
"Can I please go?" Astrid busted out quickly.  
Gary stopped in his tracks and looked back at his daughter, eyes cold. "You are too young." he said.  
Astrid balled her fists. "I'm fifteen!" she yelled.  
Gary shook his head. "Still to young. You don't even have a pokemon to protect yourself." he said.  
"Then maybe I should get one! I was promised one when I was ten but no one has ever brought it up." Astrid cried.  
"You lack responsibility, that's why no one brings it up! You are not going on that raid." he growled.  
Astrid crossed her arms. "I don't care what you say, I'm going." she said.  
"Fine then, get killed. What do I care?" he yelled.  
Astrid felt her arms drop to her waist as she heard those cold words from her own father. "D..Dad?" she whimpered.  
"Get out of this lab. Your as good as dead anyways and you'll depress the pokemon." he seethed.  
"If I recall, you said the pokemon like me more than they do you." she said.  
"GO!" Gary yelled, the pokemon becoming quiet and looking up at the two.  
"Fine!" Astrid yelled, storming out of the lab and slamming the door behind her. Astrid walked down the hallway, furious with her father. He was supposed to be supportive of her, not tell her to die! She sighed and leaned her forehead against the glass, her bangs covering her emotions.  
A squirtle swam away from it's group and up to Astrid, putting it's hands on the glass.  
Astrid glanced up at the pokemon and her gaze darkened. "I'm to depressing. I wouldn't want to infect you like my father thinks I will the other pokemon." she mumbled.  
The squirtle, of course, did not understand her speech. Though, it did seem to sense she was sad. The squirtle swam in circles and acted silly, earning Astrid's attention. The squirtle blew a bubble ring and swam through it, causing Astrid to giggle a little. The squirtle smiled and swam off, leaving Astrid confused. It came back just seconds later with a hoard of other squirtle, staryu, and some milotic. The put on a show by 'dancing' in the water as Astrid was awestruck by the pokemon. The same squirtle swam up to the glass yet again and motioned for her to come out.  
"Give me a minute." Astrid said, smiling as she ran to the door hatch. Beside the door hung a mouthpiece that provided air that lasted for a few hours. She took off her red and white jacket and jumped out the hatch, swimming with ease to the array of pokemon. A milotic met her halfway, Astrid grabbing onto its tail as it swam with amazing speed toward the others. The milotic stopped suddenly and launched Astrid toward a school of luvdisc, the luvdisc moving aside for her. A great mass rose beneath her and came to the surface, her thrown up into the air. A gyarados floated on top of the ocean and provided a landing spot for Astrid as she fell from the air. She hung on to one of it's spikes as it rose on top of the waves and dived beneath them. Some buizel did the same pattern on either side of them while some wingull soared overhead. She laughed loudly as the wind swept through her hair, pokemon dancing around her. The gyrados rose up and threw Astrid off into the water. A group of vaporeon led her down to the seafloor and to the opening of the facility.  
Astrid climbed into the hatch and took off her mouthpiece, a towel messily laid onto her head in an attempt to dry it. "I love pokemon!" Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs, closing the hatch and putting on her jacket. She left puddles of water wherever she walked. Normally, she would have stopped to change. But this time, her mind was set. She was going to prepare for the raid.


	9. Family Ties

**Sorry it took me awhile to update ^_^ If you haven't guessed by now, most of my stories are kind of depressing or emotional. Sorry about that if you don't like that sort of thing :\ That's just how I write, I can't really help it. If you want, you can send me PMs of a character I should add to the story and I shall try to fit them in somewhere! There is cussing. lol. I try to relate to the real world and not something completely random, this is a girl's struggle with family and worldly issues -3- On to the story!~**

Astrid walked through the glass halls of the facility, staring at the ground. A towel hung over her shoulders and damp hair dripped droplets of water behind her. Did her dad hate her? He was just being protective... Astrid shook her head vigorously, he was the one thing that was important to her. Her mom had ignored her from the day she was 13, choosing to flirt with her boyfriend who was also part of the rebellion. Paul is his name. Astrid balled her fists at the thought of him. Paul was a _bitch._ He had always acted superior to the other members of the facility, yet Dawn seemed to fawn over his every movement.  
Her eye's stung as tears spilled over her eyelids, dropping down on the floor. She had always acted immature and wild to hang on to that one hope she could regain her childhood. But no, her childhood consisted of sobbing in her lonely, cold bedroom. The only warmth, her father's comfort. Sighing, Astrid silently wiped away the tears that glistened off her cheeks. Her footsteps echoed off the walls of the facility. Happening to glance to the side, she saw Dawn and Paul making out on a couch that was slightly hidden from view. All she could do was stand there.  
Dawn's eyes looked to Astrid's. Dawn and Paul broke the kiss and looked to Astrid. "Say hello to Paul, honey" Dawn said, holding his hand.  
Astrid stayed silent. Her tear-stained face and grimace did not throw Dawn off one bit.  
Dawn frowned. "You are being very rude." she whispered quickly.  
Paul smirked. "How about I start. Hello I'm Paul." he said.  
Astrid rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she thought.  
Dawn's face was enraged at her daughter's attitude. "Just say something to him!" she yelled.  
Astrid balled her face and glared at Paul. "Bitch." she seethed.  
Dawn looked at her daughter with horror. "What has gotten into you!" she gasped.  
Astrid stormed out of the room, not caring what her mother felt. Dawn was an idiot, Paul was an idiot... Astrid bent her head, letting her bangs cover her crying face as she walked to her father's lab. She had normally gone there whenever she felt lonely, sad, or lost. Gary had always been there to comfort his darling daughter.  
Astrid stepped in a looked between a part in her hair to see Gary sitting in the middle of the makeshift meadow. Hesitantly, she stepped forward. "D...Daddy?" she stammered quietly.  
Gary looked back at his trembling daughter and motioned for her to sit down next to him.  
Astrid did as she was told and let Gary put an arm comfortingly around her shoulder. "She did it again." she cried.  
Gary nodded silently. "I know why you don't want to accept Paul, but why your mother?" he asked.  
"She's being an idiot, she's blind to his arrogant, conceited, horrible, lying..." Astrid went off sobbing into her hands.  
"I understand." he said.  
Those two words meant the world to Astrid. The feeling that he understood, that someone understood, made her feel not so lonely. "I love you." Astrid said.  
"You know what? I think you're old enough." He said, smiling.  
Astrid looked up, "Old enough for what?" she asked.  
Gary wiped away a hair stuck to her face and stood up. "For your own pokemon." he said.  
Astrid gaped at him. "R...Really?" she said disbelievingly.  
Gary nodded. "But, you'll get a wider range to choose from." he said.  
Astrid hopped up and wiped some grass off her pants. "What are my choices?" she asked.  
Gary put a hand on his chin in thought. "I think the starter pokemon from every region will do. But, I would prefer you use a fully evolved one." he said.  
"But I can train it to be fully evolved." Astrid said hopefully.  
Gary smirked. "Do you want to go on that raid or don't you?" he said.  
Astrid nodded, unable to process that her dad agreed to let her go.  
Gary held out some pictures to her, containing the pokemon that she could choose. Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligtr, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Serperior, Emboar, and Samurott were the given choices.  
Grass pokemon never appealed to Astrid so Torterra, Serperior, Meganium, Venusaur, and Sceptile were out.  
Fire and water appealed to Astrid equally, and this decision was hard for her. But, it had seemed that water pokemon were her best choice since they were better and easier to train. Blastoise, Feraligtr, Swampert, Empoleon, and Samurott were the final choices. Astrid furrowed her brow in thought as she gazed at the pictures of the five pokemon.  
"Empoleon. I want Empoleon." she said decisively.  
Gary seemed surprised by that choice. "Are you sure?" he asked.  
Astrid gave of nod of approval. "Yes, I'm sure." she said.  
Gary smiled warmly at his daughter. "Good choice, now I want you to pick two other pokemon from the lab." he said.  
Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Can't I just catch pokemon on the surface?" she said.  
"Pokemon are getting scarce, most have been captured and put into facilities. But, they have to be anything but water type." he said.  
Astrid crossed her arms. "But why? I'm better with water type!" she argued.  
"So you'll have variety. Grass type pokemon could completely take out your water pokemon. I want you to get one fire and one grass type." he said.  
"Fine" Astrid groaned, thinking just having pokemon handed to her would take away from the experience of actually catching one.  
Many pokemon littered the plastic grass fields. Some hung in trees, others flew overhead, few burrowed underground, and the majority rested on the ground. Her eyes drifted over to a herd of deerling and Sawsbuck. The young deerling frolicked among the elder Sawsbuck as they grazed. As Astrid watched with an odd interest, a lone Sawsbuck with beautiful antlers that resembled cherry blossoms caught her gaze. The sawsbuck was very beautiful, but it seemed to be shunned from the herd.  
Astrid walked up to the Sawsbuck and smiled. "I want you." she said.  
The sawsbuck gave her a questioned look but it was replaced by surprise when Astrid hugged it's neck.  
"Now, to find a fire type." she said, furrowing her brow as she scanned the meadow for fire pokemon.  
Some Flareons were sunning themselves on some rocks, vulpix tackled eachother playfully under some trees, and the eerily beautiful Arcanine rested in the grass. Yes, Arcanine appealed to Astrid. She walked up to one and crouched down to it's level.  
"You want to be my pokemon?" she asked.  
The arcanine opened one eye warily but closed it almost as soon, obviously not caring what she was saying.  
"Well your coming anyway!" Astrid said, laughing. She brought out a pokeball and captured the Arcanine with ease. She then turned around and captured the sawsbuck as well, stuffing both the pokeballs in her pocket.  
As she wandered back to her father, she discovered a majestic looking Empoleon standing next to Gary. "Meet your trainer, Empoleon." Gary said.  
Astrid smiled happily. "It's beautiful." she said.  
"Now go on, May has already left." he said, motioning to the door.  
"I love you dad!" Astrid said, capturing the Empoleon and dodging pokemon as she raced out of the room. She messily grabbed three other pokeballs and some rations for the trip and opened the hatch outside.  
She summoned Empoleon from it's pokeball as she put the mouthpiece on. The empoleon jumped through the hatch and Astrid did so to, grabbing on to its back as it swam with amazing speed to the surface.

**I feel like there should be more in this chapter but oh well, you'll have to wait for the next one! Really, if I don't update a story for awhile just PM me and I'll work on it. Until next time!~**


End file.
